The invention relates to workout garments. For instance competing athletes, those interested in health exercise, and people attending to physiotherapy all need a suitable garment which enables moving, supports the body and is visually as desired.
Known garments for exercise are conventional in structure, comprising a garment sewn from a desired fabric or another material. A known kind of garment is a compression suit wherein the fabric has compression for providing a wearer with extra support.
However, the known garments as such are incapable of taking the human physiological structures into account in a sufficient manner. A known solution is disclosed in CA2756969, but the placement of the bands therein is not optimal.